1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a vent arrangement for venting a gas, such as steam, from a pressurized chamber and in particular to a vent arrangement for venting steam from the chamber of an autoclave.
2. Description of the Prior Art
German Pat. No. 34 09 365 is typical of prior art vent arrangements for an autoclave of the type which includes a reservoir for supplying a liquid, such as water, into a sterilizing pressure chamber wherein the water is heated to generate a sterilizing steam. After the sterilizing cycle is over, it is necessary to exhaust the steam before the door of the chamber can be safely opened and the sterilized items removed. A solenoid controlled vent valve is normally provided for controlling the exhaust of steam from the chamber into a condensing coil located within the water reservoir. As the steam slowly vents through the condensing coil, it is changed into water and returned to the reservoir. Usually a heat cycle is provided after the steam is exhausted from the chamber, in order to dry the sterilized items.
It is desirable to vent the chamber of the steam as quickly as possible at the end of the sterilzing cycle, in order that the drying cycle can be started without delay. This reduces the total time needed for the sterilize/dry cycle.
Furthermore, sometimes the sterilized items are urgently needed and it would be desirable to be able to interrupt the autoclave cycling as soon as possible after the sterilization is complete, in order to give quick access to the sterilized items. The prior art arrangement requires a considerable period of time to completely vent all of the steam through the condensing coil, thereby prolonging the ending of the sterilize cycle.